parksandrecreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Harvest Festival (event)
"Sowing Pawnee, Reaping The Fun" The Harvest Festival is a week-long festival in Pawnee, Indiana. It was cancelled in the 1980s but brought back by Leslie Knope. News & Events *This year's Festival will feature world-famous Lucky the Clown, performing every night in the Main Tent at the carnival grounds! Note: Bucky the Clown is not an official Pawnee Harvest Festival entertainer. If you see him (it?), inform the nearest Harvest Festival employee immediately. *Due to complaints about its appropriateness, the Pickle Tickle game booth is no longer operational. Come back tomorrow when it will be replaced with the old favorite: Pin the Many Bullets On Chief Wakote. Map Food Vendors & Booths *Sweetums *Sue's Salads *J.J.'s Diner *Twelve Different Sandwich Shops *Happy Harriet's House of Heaven * Candy for every age *Deep Fried Boulevard ** Eight full blocks of Howell Drive (from Racine to Tellenson St.) will feature nothing but fried foods! Fried dough, fried meats and cheeses, fried sandwiches, fried fruit, fried foods that have themselves been fried again – if you want to eat it, we'll fry it! Games And Other Fun Stuff To Do *Sweetums All-New Plus-Sized Roller Coaster! **A brand-new, state-of-the-art roller coaster, generously provided by local confectionary company Sweetums, Inc. Featuring terrifying loop-de-loops, wicked free-falls, and the largest seats ever manufactured in the 48 contiguous United States, to make even our largest-boned citizens comfortable! You must be "this wide" to ride! In addition, the main carnival grounds will feature: *More than 100 challenging games *More than 20 other games that are basically impossible and should be avoided *Southern Indiana's Largest Corn Maze *Whack-a-Possum (this year with live possums) *Shooting Gallery (We provide the guns. Please do not BYOG.) *Ring toss *Kernston's Rubber Nipples Pinching Contest *Ferris Wheel *Face Painting (no lead-based paints this time!) *Tractor Pulls, Tractor Pushes, and Tractor Fights! *First Aid Tent (for inevitable tractor-related injuries), donated by Saint Joseph Hospital *Pumpkin Artist *Animal farm *Mini Train *Carousel Musical Acts Playing at the Morglesburg Memorial Bandshell *Mouse Rat *8th Door Down *The Lieutenant and Tennille *View From The Top *Yesterday's Lizard *Sons of Madison *Sixpence None The Richer Special Appearances *Former Miss Pawnee Trish Ianetta and Reigning Miss Pawnee Amber Broxton *Indiana basketball legend Larry Bird's 84-year-old Aunt Tilda will sign autographs for 2 hours on Saturday *Lilith, Pawnee's Oldest Raccoon *J.K. Rowling is coming! (cancelled) *Shoelace and The Newport Clan *Crazy Ira and The Douche broadcast live from the festival *And of course... the one, the only... Li'l Sebastian!!!!!! Li'l Sebastian Hip hip hooray! Li'l Sebastian is gracing us with his tiny presence at our Harvest Festival! But he's no stranger to the fest, he made his debut at the last Harvest Festival in 1989! That week, he was the 8th most photographed object in all of America. This year, we're hoping to make him #1! But we need your help. So come by and show your mini-horsey love. As a special treat, every day, the first 20 visitors to the Harvest Festival will receive a Li'l Sebastian photo signed by the horse himself! If you don't get one, just come the next day. No long faces! Category:Events